femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Raquel Blackwell (Your Baby Is Mine)
Raquel Blackwell, aka Rose Carr (Alicia Leigh Willis), is the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, Your Baby Is Mine (alternately titled, Baby Obsession; airdate December 7, 2018) Backstory Raquel's backstory revealed that she was married to Chris Blackwell, and they had an infant daughter named Violet. 15 years prior to the events of the film, the Blackwells hired a young nanny named Anna Dawson to tend to Violet, with Anna cautiously checking on Violet every half hour. When the Blackwells returned home, however, Anna went to check on Violet again, only to find her unresponsive. Violet tragically died due to SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome), with Anna left ridden with guilt over Violet's passing. Chris never blamed Anna, but Raquel was the exact opposite--she not only blamed Anna for her daughter's death, she also blamed Chris for hiring her. Raquel's obsessive finger pointing led to a strain in her marriage, resulting in the couple divorcing. Now left under the impression that Anna took everything from her, Raquel wanted revenge on Anna. Events Raquel's chance for revenge came when she learned that the now married Anna Gray was pregnant via her vlogs, and that led to her planning to take her baby in a deranged plan to fill the void left by Violet's death. The maniacal villainess found out that Anna was using the Birthing Center to search for a doula, so she ran down Anna's potential candidate as the first phase of her scheme. Her next phase was bribing Gabby, the Center's receptionist, into recommending her to Anna as her doula. She later introduced herself to Anna under the name Rose Carr (Carr being Raquel's maiden name) and made a warm impression on Anna, who gave birth to a daughter named Sarah Joy. Raquel was later approached by Gabby, who demanded $1,000 in exchange for her silence regarding her true identity, with the villainess responding by bludgeoning Gabby to death with a rock. After killing Gabby, Raquel/Rose ended up hired as the Grays' new doula, and she began drugging Anna as part of her plan to make her look like an incompetent mother and drive a wedge between Anna and her husband, Jon Gray. When Rose was introduced to Anna's friend, Jane, it ended up drawing suspicion from Jane, who began looking up Rose's history. In response, the evil Raquel knocked out Jane with a crowbar to prevent her from finding her true identity. Anna began suspecting that something was up with Rose when Margo phoned Anna and stated that the Birthing Center hadn't sent her a doula yet (while also mentioning Gabby's death), but her protests to Jon about Rose went on deaf ears. However, when Anna's yoga instructor (who knew a lot about the Center) informed Anna that she never heard of a Rose Carr, it increased her suspicions and Jon later believed her. Anna's search through Rose's purse uncovered her ID, which revealed her real name: Raquel Carr-Blackwell, a name she recognized as the mother of baby Violet. Anna drove over to Chris' home, where he revealed his ex-wife's psychotic demeanor following Violet's death, and it was after she returned home that she was confronted by Raquel, who heid Anna at gunpoint before tying her up and gagging her. The villainess later pistol-whipped Jon before taking Sarah Joy, who she referred to as Violet. Climax & Aftermath The film's climax saw Raquel take Violet to a secluded house, where Jon and Anna tracked her, as well as Chris. Upon hearing a noise outside, Raquel took out her gun and went outside, where she encountered Chris, who was pleading with Raquel to put down the gun and to stop her deranged vendetta, only for the psychotic Raquel to shoot her ex-husband to death. Meanwhile, Anna entered and attempted to regain Sarah Joy, only for Raquel to appear and point a gun at her, while ordering Anna to give Raquel "her" baby. The deranged villainess accused Anna of taking everything from her; continuing to blame Anna for Raquel's death and even stating to Anna that she didn't deserve to be a mother. She ordered Anna to put down "Violet," only for Anna to knock out Raquel with a skillet and regain her daughter. However, the final scenes of the film showed Raquel at the home of another couple with an infant, as she was hired as their doula. After the couple left, Raquel entered the baby's room and referred to the baby as Violet, revealing that she was intending on continuing her villainous kidnapping quest. Gallery Raquel aka Rose 3.png Raquel aka Rose 4.png Raquel aka Rose 5.png Videos Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Murderer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Fate: Karma Houdini